Shooting Star
by Hoishiin
Summary: Roxas is having alot on his mind. It doesn't help that another of his troubles is involving his interest in a girl named Olette... One-shot Roxette


* * *

Blah Okay A Roxette! Someone requested this... I can't remember who, but it was on Quizilla... cough Anywho

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... at... All...

Enjoy!

Oh yeah, Um... This story is through Roxas' Point of view... so don't get confused.

She leaves me breathless every time I see her. My breathing quickens for some reason. When I see her spaced out in the Usual Place, I want to go up to her and ask her what she's thinking about. I have dreams of her in my arms, and it will last forever. When her hair shines in the sun, I have the urge to touch those brown locks. Her smile is something I have never seen before; I swear it makes the room brighter. Her name is so original, and so is she.

Her name was Olette.

When I first met Olette she was so kind, but she never really talked. The first time our eyes had locked with each other, I saw the hidden sadness in her eyes. Throughout the months I've noticed that Olette always hid in the shadows, she only came out as to remind Pence and Hayner if they had forgotten anything.

Olette is the sweetest person I have ever met. She always had good ideas, and she was always creative in what she did. I've always wondered if Olette liked me the way I liked her. We never really talk to each other, so sometimes I really wonder what she thought about.

Right now I was sitting on the edge of the bell tower with Pence, Olette, and Hayner. We were all just enjoying the sunset with each other. There's been a lot on my mind lately, and I bet Olette knew I've been having trouble concentrating.

"Roxas, your ice cream is melting." Olette's soft voice rang in my ears.

I realized it was dripping and quickly went lick it before it dripped anymore. I could just see my face growing red. I hope she doesn't think I'm an idiot for zoning out so much...

"Hey Roxas, is there something wrong?" Pence asked, looking at me.

"Uh, it's nothing Pence. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking." I put on a fake smile. I looked back and saw Olette looking at me worried.

Don't worry about me Olette...

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I was currently in bed, waiting to fall asleep.

"I hope I don't have anymore dreams about him..." I mumbled to myself.

I turned to my side and stared at the door. My eyes drifted to moving fish lamp. My eyes were slowly getting heavier, and heavier. I was almost to dream land...

"Roxas," said a soft voice.

I snapped my eyes open. Olette, is that you? I saw nothing and drifted off to sleep.

Olette, why do I feel as though you're always with me?

--

"Another dream about him…" I commented as I awoke.

The dawn colors spilled into the room through the window. I turned my head to look at the door, as if waiting for someone to walk through it. I sighed and turned to look out the window. I proceeded to open the window to let the morning air in my room.

"Wonder how today is going to turn out…"

* * *

Hayner, Pence, and I sat in the Usual Place waiting for Olette. For some reason she was late, Olette was always the first to be here...

"Man, where's Olette?" Hayner asked a bit irritated.

"Who knows? Maybe she got caught up in something at her house." Pence suggested.

I remained quiet. So many things were going on… What's been happening to me lately? I heard rapid footsteps coming closer to our hangout. We looked up to see who it was and found Olette panting lightly.

"Where have you been Olette? We've been waiting forever!" Pence exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, I just found out that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight!" She explained between pants.

"Whoa! There hasn't been a meteor shower in ten years. I'm definitely going." Hayner grinned excitedly.

I smiled a little at my friends, I watched as her eyes glistened in happiness.

"This'll be fun! Oh hey, Roxas, isn't this your first time seeing a meteor shower?" Pence asked me while tilting his head.

"Uh, yea…"

"That's right, Roxas moved here a while ago. So tonight, let's make it special for you!" She smiled.

"How about we just make a party?" Hayner asked in a confident tone.

"Great idea, it's just for Roxas. So Roxas you can do anything you want from now till six. Remember! Meet us at Sunset Hill!" Olette yelled as she took off with Hayner and Pence.

I sighed in exasperation. What to do now?

* * *

I was sitting on the ledge of the bell tower as I breeze gently went by. Every time I sit here, I just feel so calm for some reason... It also seems so familiar...

"I wonder..." I whispered to no one in particular.

"What do you wonder about?" A soft voice from behind me suddenly asked. I jumped a bit and turned to see Olette smiling at me.

"Just thinking out loud,"

"Oh, well it's almost six. Let's go meet the others!" Olette held out her hand to me.

I tried to fight it, I really did, but the blush on my face wouldn't go away. I'm glad she paid no mind to it though; I think the colors in the sky hid my blush. I hesitated as I placed my hand in hers as I got up. Olette led me the way as my hand was still in hers, and I am pretty sure that my blush just got darker...

"Roxas, I've noticed that you've had a lot on your mind lately," Olette said out of the blue as we walked along the side of the tower.

"R-really?" I'm getting flustered... Great.

"You don't have to hide it Roxas, you can tell me," Olette paused as we walked through an open door to the inside of the tower, "I mean... We're friends right?"

"Uh... yeah..." I kept staring at my hand in hers.

"Even if I'm a girl, you can still talk to me. I care for you Roxas." Olette turned her head and grinned brightly at me.

I grew stiff and turned my head to the side. I slowly walked down the stairs with Olette. It was silent coming down the stairs...

_'Why do I always get flustered when I'm with her, and only her?_' I thought to myself as Olette opened the door that leads outside.

"If something's bothering you, just tell me okay?" Olette told me with a concerned voice.

_'If I told you, you wouldn't understand, but then again... You are very smart, there might be a chance.'_

"Olette, I..." I hesitated. Olette stopped and turned to look at me, we still were holding hands.

"Yes?" She smiled softly.

I sighed, "Olette, I... The reason I'm always like this... is because I'm ... I'm worried about you." I felt my face heat up immensely. I looked down, scared of her reaction.

"You don't have to worry about me Roxas I can take care of myself." Olette's voice became softer than before.

I looked up, left go of her hand, and suddenly hugged her. My eyes widened, why am I doing this?! Why is my body going against me?!

"Roxas?" Olette asked surprised.

I took in her scent for just a moment... "You don't understand Olette; I'm really worried about you. I really like you, I'm scared that someone might snatch you and take you away from me..."

"What are you trying to say Roxas...?" Her voice was shaking a little.

"What... I'm trying to say is... I think... I think that I've fallen for you. I can't stop thinking about you! Olette... I... I... I love you!" I suddenly blurted out.

Silence...

_'I... I can't believe that I just did that... Why...?'_

I felt arms wrap around me. I couldn't breathe for a second...

"Roxas, I'm glad..." I listened to what she had to say, "I'm glad that you like me so much, I'm really glad... Because, I like you too..."

I gasped, and hugged her tighter. I glanced up at the sky and saw a shooting star... I smiled.

I smiled because... I'm actually feeling happy.

What do you think? D:? I hope it was okay. Yes I do realize that they never actually went to the meteor shower lol... It was at least cute right?

Well Review or Favorite!


End file.
